Heart's Desire
by Aurora Potter
Summary: A story about a princess who wants to be a knight and a prince who wants to escape an arranged marriage...
1. The Ball

  
Heart's Desire: Part One  
  
Princess Aurora Rose of Alleyria, known to friends (for she had only her father's sister as family) as Aurey, nervously looked over her reflection in the looking glass. She was dressed for the Engagement Ball of Prince Roald of Tortall, and Princess Shinakomi of the Yamani Isles. Though she was a squire, she and her friends were allowed to attend as guests, not servers at this ball. Prince Roald had personally invited them. Aurey smoothed the silky ice blue material down, her big brown eyes looking nervous, and a bit sad. The nervousness she could explain. Tonight, she planned to tell Nealan of Queenscove, better known as Neal, her best friend in the whole world, that she loved him. At least...She thought she did. The sadness...Well, that was inexplicable, even to her.   
Aurey sighed, and shook her head. She supposed she should be overjoyed, after all her good friend Roald was going into a somewhat happy arranged marriage, something that was uncommon. But she felt...heartbroken. Maybe she just didn't want to think about any of her group getting married. It was...surreal. They, in her opinion, were far too young.   
She looked back in the mirror. A short, slim girl, with a gold circlet on her head to show her position stared back. Long, coppery, auburn curls already fighting the intricate hairstyle arranged by her maid. An ice blue ball gown, which made her very uncomfortable, as though she were back in Alleyria, getting ready for one of her Aunt Bella's endless money wasting balls. She much preferred the breeches and tunics worn as a uniform in the palace. Aurey turned and slipped on her dancing slippers. Walking out of her room silently, she went to find her other best friend, Seph.  
  
Aurey knocked on Seph's door. "Seph, come on, its time to get down there!"  
"Coming, coming!" Came Seph's muffled voice. The door opened to reveal Seph, dressed in a violet ball gown and glowering. "I hate wearing this thing! You look nice, Aurey..."  
"Thanks, but don't you dare complain. First off, you look great, and Faleron'll fall all over himself trying to get to you. Second of all, I hate dressing in gowns! And you don't have to wear a wretched, painful, heavy, gold ornament on your head!"  
"Aurey, you need to get your head checked!" Seph giggled. "After all, isn't tonight the night? You should be jumping for joy!"  
"I know, I know...I guess I'm just nervous." Aurey explained as they walked into the entry hall.  
"I think it's my time to leave...Have fun with your grand entrance!" Seph waved good-bye, and ventured into the ballroom.  
  
Aurey sighed, and got in the line of visiting royalty waiting to enter and greet their majesties, King Jonathan the 3rd, and Queen Thayet. She was uncomfortably aware of the fact that she was the only one who was without an escort, and that she was the youngest one there. She could feel the eyes on her, and hear the pitying murmurs, from those who knew that she was an orphan, and that her own aunt had taken her kingdom. She held her head high, and ignored them, searching the line for Shinakomi, whom she assumed would be last, making a grand entrance.   
Aurey saw her, waiting patiently at the end of the line. Shinakomi was beautiful. Exotic, tall, with long black hair and deep black eyes. She was beautiful, and Roald, Aurey's Roald, loved her. She wondered why this made her feel sad, weary almost. The sting of tears came to her eyes, and she ignored them smiling brightly.  
Finally, Aurey's turn came. She walked, no, floated into the room, head held high, smile in place, tears barely held back. She curtsied deeply to the King and Queen, and rose when King Jonathan took her hand and kissed it. The Queen smiled graciously, and murmured to Aurey, "Have fun, dear."  
Aurey smiled back, and nodded. She looked around, and spotted Roald, standing with their friends. Those inexplicable tears were now explainable-She loved Roald. She would not kiss Neal that night, no she'd never tell him that she'd once believed herself to be in love with him. But she wasn't going to let Roald marry Shinakomi without knowing she loved him. True, it probably wouldn't make a difference; he had to marry Shinakomi, even if he didn't want to, though Aurey thought he did. She walked over to where Seph, Kel, Neal, and Roald were standing.  
  
"Hey, Roald, why aren't you waiting with your parents for Shinakomi?" Aurey asked, trying to sound normal, and promptly wished she could kick herself.   
Roald shrugged, and stared gloomily at his feet.  
"Talkative much?" Seph joked.  
Roald just shook his head, and ambled off to talk with his parents.  
  
Aurey pulled Seph aside. "I've got a big problem, Seph!"  
"What, how to tell Neal about your...obsession?" She quipped.  
"No. I...I guess...I was wrong about him...I don't like him...Not like that..."  
"Wait. What do you mean, you don't like him like that?! You've only been obsessed, for, oh, about a year!"  
"I know, but I guess I was hiding it from myself..."  
"Hiding what from yourself?"  
"I-I-I'm...In love...With...The prince..."  
"With who?! I didn't hear you correctly, obviously, because if I did that means that you, Miss Sensible, is in love with our friend who's announcing his engagement TONIGHT!"  
"You heard me correctly..."Aurey mumbled, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
"Oh, Aurey. How horrible for you! Did you just realize it now?" Seph exclaimed, hugging Aurey fiercely.  
Aurey nodded. "I saw Shinakomi outside, and I got so...Jealous! And then I saw Roald, and I thought my heart was breaking..."  
"What're you gonna do?"  
"I-I...I don't know! I have to tell him...Don't I?" Aurey asked through her tears.  
"I suppose so..." Seph trailed off, as Roald walked up.  
"Aurey, what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" Roald asked, gathering her up in a hug.  
Aurey smiled a bit at the way his eyes crinkled up in concern. "I'm...I just, I guess...I found out something...I'd rather not talk about it." She sighed, and pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you, Your Highness..."  
"Aurey, come on, call me Roald. Otherwise I have to call you Princess, and I like your name a whole lot more than your title..."  
"Thank you, Your-Err, Roald..." She blushed, then changed the subject. "Where's Princess Shinakomi?"  
"I don't know. Would you like to dance?" He asked suddenly, his blue eyes lighting up, a lock coal black hair falling into those eyes.  
"I-I-I...Um, all right..." She stuttered, almost refusing, but unable to stop herself from saying yes.  
  
Roald led her out onto the dance floor, among murmurs from the nobility. He took her hand, and put his other hand on the small of her back. They begin to waltz around the room.  
"So, um, are you feeling any better?" Roald asked.  
"Yes..." She replied, well aware of the stares they were receiving, and the warmth of his arm around her.  
"Good...You look very nice, Aurey." He said, an odd look in his beautiful eyes.  
"I-Thank you...so do you..." She shook her head. "So, are you excited to get married?" Oh, no! She thought, He thinks I want them to get married now!  
"I don't want to! Not one bit! I-I'm...in love...with someone else..." Roald confided, pulling her closer ever slightly.  
"I-Really? Who?" She asked, a bit breathless, and too hopeful for her own good.  
"You..." He said, now so close that she could see the flecks of gold in his eyes.  
"I...But you...I can't!" She sobbed, not crying yet, but pulling out of his embrace.  
His eyes clouded over in sadness, and he nodded tersely. "I was a fool to think that you could ever love me." He said, and strode out of the ballroom.  
  
"Oh no! Roald, I...Please, wait!" Aurey exclaimed, blushing, gathered up her skirts, and ran out after him. She chased him through the hallways and twisty corridors out into the Palace Gardens. She grabbed his hand, and forced him to look at her. She blushed, and dropped her hand, tucking a few stray curls behind her ears.  
"Don't touch me, Princess. Don't come near me. I refuse to see you."  
"Please, at least give me a chance to explain..."  
"Fine. Go ahead. It doesn't matter anyway."  
"I-I...I do love you, very much...That's...Why I was crying before...I realized it, and I couldn't bear the fact that you loved her...But even if you do care for me, it makes no difference. You still have to marry her." She looked down. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Roald. I wish I could take it back."  
Roald took her chin in his hands and made her look up at him. "I love..." He begin when-  
"RO-OALD!!! Roald, dearest, where ARE you?!" Shinakomi's faint, annoying voice called out.  
"Damn! What if I..." Roald began, leaning closer, as though he were going to kiss her.  
"ROALD!!!" There was that voice again, coming closer.   
He stepped away from her, running a hand through his hair, and whispered, "I'll meet you back here in two hours, all right?"  
Aurey nodded, and put a finger to her lips.  
  
  
Aurey went back inside, where Seph, Kel, and Neal confronted her.  
"Really, Aurey, what did you say to him that made run off like that?" Asked Seph.  
"And why were you dancing with him? Aurey, you know he's getting married." Pointed out Kel.   
"Are you in love with him? And you didn't tell me?" Neal complained.  
"Stuff it, Neal, she didn't tell me till tonight!"  
"Wait a minute, SHE knew about this before me?!" Neal exclaimed.  
"You guys, stop it! I have some things I need to think out, and I only came back to be excused."  
"Really? Does it have something to do with that scene you had with Roald?" Asked Faleron, Seph's longtime crush, striding up and grinning.  
"No, it does not. It has to do with the fact that I'm no where near the level of Magic I should be, in order to take my kingdom back by the time I turn twenty, in four years!"  
"If you say so..." Faleron winked, and turned to Seph. "Seph, would you like to dance with me?"  
"Sure! Say, Did you hear..." Seph exclaimed, and they headed out to the dance floor.  
"Look, I gotta go...I'll talk to you later, all right?" Aurey asked tiredly.  
"Sure...Kel...Wanna dance?" Neal muttered, turning towards Kel.  
Aurora sighed, and shook her head, walking to her room. It was a good thing she hadn't had a chance to talk to Neal about those odd, misplaced feelings she'd had for him. He was obviously smitten with young Kel.   
  
  
Aurey went into her room and locked the door. She pulled down her hair, leaving on the golden circlet, so she'd at least look ok when she went out to the Gardens. She pulled off the annoying dress, and pulled on some breeches, and a tunic. She strapped on her sword, and looked herself over in the looking glass. Grinning, she raced out of her room to spy on the other couples in the gardens.  
  
  
  
Author's Note ~  
  
I know, I know...I shamelessly put myself in the story! Sorry, couldn't help it...There'll be more plot development in the next installment, which is finished, but I won't post it until you tell what you think of this one! So please r/r...On second thought...Maybe I will post it! And what do you think of the title. The meaning for it is more in the second part, though...  



	2. A Clue

  
Heart's Desire: Part Two  
  
When Aurey reached the gardens, she climbed the biggest tree there, which had ample view of all the best couple spots. She settled against the trunk of the tree, and pulled off her boots, dangling one foot down, and using the other to brace her against the tree. She saw Seph walking hand in hand with Faleron. Aw, thought Aurey, that is just too cute! She sighed, and looked around the garden. Hm...There was Kel with...Cleon?! Aurey wondered what happened to Neal, then settled into the tree a little more. She called out in the unicorn language, something she had just learned to do in her Wild Magic studies. Since Wild Magic and the Gift ran deep in her family, she had classes on each, and a class on how to control two different Magics at the same time. Her magic brushed against that of a unicorn. What is your- She began to ask, when something tickled her foot. She tumbled out of the tree, and into Roald's arms. "Roald!"  
"Sorry...Couldn't help it..." He grinned.  
"So...Is it...Is it true what you said before?" Aurey mumbled, uncomfortably aware of the feeling of being his arms.  
"Of course it is." He said taking her chin in one hand making her look in him eyes. "I've been in love with you since you came here two years ago, a little orphan who didn't care about her position in life, who didn't believe in arranged marriages, and only wanted her kingdom back to help her people. All I wanted was for you to love me. So, is what you told me true?"  
"I-Yes. It is true, I'm in love with you. I guess I always have been, ever since my first day here when I didn't know anyone, except Neal, and you showed me around the palace, and warned me about Lord Wyndlyn. You were sweet and funny, and kind, and I wished I was Shinakomi, just because she had you." Aurey said, looking him in the eye, and ignoring the tear that slid down her cheek.   
  
Roald wiped away her tears gently, and leaned closer, brushing her lips lightly with his own. She kissed him back with all her heart, and when they stopped, she was breathless with happiness, and something close to tears. "Oh, Roald...What'll we do? About us, about Shinakomi?" Aurey sobbed, on the verge of tears.  
"I don't know...I've been friends with Shinakomi for years, but I'm not giving you up, not even for her. I love you."  
  
They heard a scream from the other end of the garden. "Seph!" Aurey exclaimed. "Roald, I-Meet you in the library in ten minutes, all right?"  
Roald nodded, and Aurey ran in the direction of Seph's screams. As she got closer she could tell what Seph was screaming: "OW!!!!!! I've got a rose-thorn in stuck in my foot! Owowowowow!!!!!"  
"Seph! Calm down, I'll heal you, just sit down, and try not to scream." Aurey ordered, helping Seph sit down. She took Seph's foot in her hand, deftly plucking out the thorn, then set about healing the cut. She pulled out some of her silver streaked, blue-violet Gift, mending the torn muscles and skin. When she was done, she rocked back her heels, breathing deeply. "There, it's better now. Just be more careful, all right Seph?"  
"Yes, Aurey. Thanks so much!" Seph said, hugging her friend, and grinning from ear to ear. "Have fun with your prince!" She giggled, and ran off to find Faleron.  
  
Aurey shrugged, and headed inside to the library. When she got there, she saw Roald sitting at a table, reading something. The back of her neck prickled, and she thought something was wrong, but she shook her head, and walked over to him. It was probably just nerves, anyway. She tapped him on shoulder, and grinned. He stood up, his face serious. "Aurora, I'm marrying Shinakomi. That's final."  
Aurey bit her lip and nodded, trying not to cry. When she spoke, her voice was emotionless. "I understand, Your Highness. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to." She bowed to Roald mockingly.  
"You may leave, Princess Aurora."   
Aurora walked away with her back rim-rod straight, and her head held high. For about two steps. Then she broke down into racking sobs, still walking away.  
"Wait! There's one more thing, Aurora." Roald calls out to her.   
Aurey's eyes flashed dangerously. "You have one minute! And it better be worth my time."   
"Right...Um..." Roald gave up trying to say it, and strode over to Aurora. He pulled her close, and tilted up her chin, and kissed her.  
She pulled back, startled, and slapped him. "How dare you! If you think for one minute that I'll let you play with my feelings like that, then you are obviously not the man I thought I loved!"  
"Cripes! Thought you were a nicer person!"   
"Roald, I can not believe you! First, you say you love me! Then, you refuse to break off your engagement with Princess Shinakomi, and now you kiss me?! And then you DARE call me a bad person?!" She began to cry again.  
" Aurey! Get away from him. "Another Roald said, running in.  
"Roald! Do you know who this is?! He looks like you, and told me..." Aurey exclaimed, whirling around.   
"Of course it's me, Aurey. Remember you told me you love me."  
"No, it's me!" said the other Roald. "You said you loved me. "   
Aurey looked at them both, and points her sword at them, shouting, "Truth of Shape!" As her Gift flowed down her sword and at the Roalds, they both dodged.   
She turns to one of them. "Hm...You're not Roald. I know because..." She walked up to him, "You don't have the tiny scar under your left eye...I remember you told me when how you got it...trying to sword fight at age three!" She walked over to the other one, and reached up and traced the scar with her finger. "But you...You're not Roald either."   
"But I cured it." said the other one, hastily. "I used my gift."   
Aurey ignored the pointless remark, and took the other Roald's hand, holding it palm-side up. "You don't have that odd birthmark on your inner wrist..." She glares at both of them. "Where have you taken him?!"   
"Taken whom?" they both answer. "I'm Roald."   
She screams in frustration, and stomps her foot. "You do NOT want to see me mad! Tell me where he is, or I swear I shall kill you!" She drew her star-stone sword, going into her fighting stance.  
  
The two Roalds exchange a secretive glance, and bowed to her. They glowed a hazy pink color, and slowly their features change. They become identical goddesses, and as Aurey screamed, a brilliant flash of white light fills the room.  
  
When Aurey opened her eyes, she was sitting on a couch, in what obviously some sort of shrine that had been converted to a palace. Everything was decorated in various shades of pink, red, gold, and white. The two goddesses were sitting on a couch opposite her, grinning like Cheshire cats.   
"Where are we? Who're you? And where is Roald?!" She asked, on her feet in an instant.  
"Calm down my dear...You're in the Realms of the Gods. We are the Goddesses of Love and Wisdom, and as to where Roald is...Well my dear, it's your job to find him. If you do, we shall give your heart's desire. If you don't...Well, let's just say someone else will get the prize." The Goddesses answered her in unison. They grinned again, and vanished.  
"Wait! How do I find him?!" Aurey called after them. As if in answer, a note fluttered into her hand. It read: Take five steps;   
and battle death  
Or take three to the left;   
where you'll find safety,   
but is that your heart's desire?  
  
Aurey clutched the note tightly, and stared at steps that appeared at her feet. Her mind was a whirl of confusion. But one thought shone clear: Roald would've gone down the steps. Confidently, she took the first step down.   
  
  
Author's Note ~  
  
Ok, ok, I lied! I posted this one right away! Sorry, I couldn't help myself! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! I'd reeeeeeally appreciate it! And Merry Christmas, Happy Channukah, and Good Kwanzaa!   
  
  
  



End file.
